Totally spies Episode 175 The Descendants
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies are called for a rescue mission to save some kids from an island in the middle of the Indian Ocean. As they got there they saw that the kids are really children of WOOHP baddies that the spies thought off from the past. In the subplot Jerry and the boys look for new recruits for the WOOHP Children's program.


Totally Spies episode 175 The Descendants

FADE IN

EXT. GEREALDINE'S ISLAND NIGHT TIME

On Geraldine's island 2 shadowy figures ran through the jungle on her island. The Moon light shines down on them reveling to be RANDY MASTERS 16 years old Asian American, handsome, wise, cool, 6'03 athletic has 4 arms, long black hair and green eyes and AMY CHARLESTON 14 years old, smart, kind-hearted, shy, 5'11 has a British accent, has a dolphin nose short red hair and pink eyes appear in the moon light.

RANDY MASTERS

We're close, Amy can you use you echolocation to track the computer?

AMY CHARLESTON

I'm on it.

Amy Charleston uses her echolocation in the distance and located the computer.

AMY CHARLESTON

It's that way.

Randy and Amy ran into the distance.

CUT TO

INT. GERALDINE'S ISLAND WATCHTOWER

They climbed to the top of the watchtower and Amy came up to the computer and started to type down an S.O.S call.

RANDY MASTERS

I'll keep an eye out for her.

Amy finishes the S.O.S call and clicked send.

AMY CHARLESTON

It's done.

RANDY MASTERS

Now lets get out before she knows.

GENERALDINE HUSKS

Not so fast.

Geraldine walk out from the shadows.

GERALDINE HUSK

You used my computer to send an S.O.S call but to whom?

RANDY MASTERS

There is no way we are going to tell old lady.

Geraldine got mad.

CUT TO

INT. GERALDINE ISLAND HOLDING CELL

Geraldine pushed them both into the holding cell with the others. Randy and Amy fall to the floor where KITTY DION 8 year old cat girl, pretty, clever playful, positive, with yellow cat eyes, pointy cat ears and whiskers and a long yellow tail, BILLY SLAPSTICK 10 years old, silly, cocky, immature, has green curly hair, and has a red clown nose, STEWART DAY 10 years old, kind, helpful, smart, nice has golden yellow hair, and blue eyes, SILVANA SAGA 15 year's old, gothic, moody, caring, has silver hair, and blue eyes, STEVE SCHOONER 15 years old nerdy, adventurous, nice, athletic has light brown curly hair, and green eyes, MIA KINGS 14 years old tomboy, has an Australian accent athletic, nice, has red hair, and green eyes, TYLER and THOMAS TWISTER identical twins caring, cocky, both have blonde hair and green eyes, MARIAMA 9 years old, smart, kind hearted, clever has tanned skin, black hair and orange eyes.

KITTY DION

Oh no

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Are you ok?

STEWART DAY

Did you send the S.O.S call?

SILVANA SAGA

As if they got caught.

STEVE SCHOONER

We should've had a boat with us.

MIA KINGS

I told you they need me.

TYLER TWISTER

Or me.

THOMAS TWISTER

And Me

MARIAMA

Not now Geraldine is still here.

GERALDINE HUSKS

Just to be clear, you kids aren't leaving this island anytime soon.

Geraldine closed the cell door and lock it.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP TRAINING DOJO

In the WOOHP training dojo the spies and Victor are wearing their spy uniforms while Normy and Dave are wearing training uniforms where an obstacle course was set up.

SAM

Alright boys you have 10 minutes to complete the course.

ALEX

So take your time while you are running it.

CLOVER

And if you fail you're still my favorite cousin.

NORMY

Thanks Clovy.

DAVE CRUST

Why are we here again?

CLOVER

Just do the course.

Sam blow the whistle and Normy and Dave ran through the course. They leap over the hurdles and then leap over another one. They leap onto the climbing wall and started to climb up all the way to the top of the wall and slide down the poll. They both go onto the monkey bars and climbed through them.

Normy and Dave leaped off from the monkey bars and hop on the trampolines hop across the other trampolines. They leap off the trampoline and then climbed all the way to the top of the ropes. Suddenly their grips are lose and they both fall off from the ropes. The Spies gasped and Dave and Normy landed onto Jerry who came into the training center.

NORMY

Thanks for breaking out fall Jerry.

DAVE

Why did Jerry broke our fall?

Dave and Normy got off from Jerry and he got off from the floor.

JERRY

Anyway how is the training going?

NORMY

Sweet

DAVE

Is going good.

JERRY

Well that is very good, but apparently the WOOHP Children's program is not as good as I thought, so I need the boys' help to get more recruits.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So with that why are you here do you have a mission for us?

JERRY

Actually this is a rescue mission.

ALEX

Who's in trouble?

SAM

A fellow spy ours?

CLOVER

Or is it a famous fashion designer?

JERRY

No, it's an S.O.S call coming from the middle of the Indian Ocean, and the location is apparently moving.

ALEX

With that information given to up it's time to give us the gear.

JERRY

Correct and now here are your gadgets.

Jerry snap his figures making a table of gadgets to appear from the floor.

JERRY

For this mission you'll need the Curling Iron Power Drill, the Bubble Blaster Invisibility Shield, the Ultra Hearing Earrings the Anything Vanishing Cream, and the UPWATI now with an underwater jet booster function.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Upwhatty?

DAVE CRUST

No I think is Upwhat?

NORMY

No way it's the whatty.

THE SPIES

(together)

UPWATI Underwater power walking apparatus that inconspicuous.

ALEX

We made a joke about that when we learned about it.

JERRY

Good luck girls and save those who sent that S.O.S.

Jerry clapped his hands WOOHPing the Girls down the hatch.

JERRY

(to the boys)

Now it's start hunting for new recruits.

FADE TO

EXT. INDIAN OCEAN UNDERWATER LATER

The Spies are underwater and wearing their UPWATU who are swimming upward towards the surface of the water.

SAM

The signal is getting close and it's moving away from us quickly.

CLOVER

Time to activate our jet boosters.

The Spies activated the jet booster function on their UPWATI and jetted upward through the ocean.

Suddenly they bumped their heads against a metal surface.

ALEX

Ouch that hurt.

CLOVER

I hope we hit a luxury cruise ship or a celebrity yacht.

SAM

Whatever it is the signal is under located inside of it.

Alex took out the Curling Iron Power Drill and activates it. She puts the drill against the metal surface and started to drill through it.

CUT TO

EXT. GERALDINE'S ISLAND JUNGLE

The power drill drilled through the ground and the Spies leaped through the hole and into the jungle.

ALEX

Do you think this island seems familiar?

CLOVER

No I don't see the resemblance.

Suddenly Sam heard some noise in the distance. She puts on the Ultra Hearing Earrings and activate them.

SAM

I am picking up some noise with the earrings

(pointed to her left)

It's coming from that way.

The Spies fallow the noise into the left.

CUT TO

EXT. GERALDINE'S ISLAND JUGLE HOLDING CELL

The Spies came towards a holding cell in the jungle while the squeaking noise.

SAM

It's coming from over hear.

RANDY MASTERS (O.S)

Billy enough with that stupid horn noise.

BILLY SLAPSTICK (O.S)

But it's my mom's horns.

TYLER TWISTER (O.S)

You have that while we have our mom's tornado powers.

STEWART DAY (O.S)

You're lucky to have a mom I only have an aunt.

AMY CHARLESTON (O.S)

I had an uncle who had experimented on me.

STEVE SCHOONER (O.S)

I told you that we need to have a boat to get off from this island.

SILVANA SAGA (O.S)

It's not an island it's a barge.

ALEX

Excuses us, who is the one who sent the call?

CLOVER

Because we are the ones who answered the call.

Mariama revel her face through the bars of the cell.

SAM

Hey we are from WOOHP world organization of human protection, I am Sam and this is Clover and Alex.

MARIAMA

My name is Mariama, daughter of Makeda and niece to Tassara.

ALEX

Wait did you say daughter of Makeda and niece to Tassara from Lyrobia.

MARIAMA

Yes of course and please let me, and my friends out so we could tell you all about us.

CLOVER

You may have your mother's looks but you have your aunt's kindness.

Clover uses the Anything Vanishing Cream on the cell bars causing them to disappear. The kids all escape the cell. Kitty Dion came up to the spies's leg and started to purr.

ALEX

Oh what a cute little cat girl you are…Cat Girl where had we seen one like that before?

KITTY DION

Are you talking about my mom Feline Dion.

THE SPIES

(together)

What!

CLOVER

I hope there isn't any other child of baddies.

STEWART DAY

Well I was lifted by my aunt Sunny Day, my name is Stewart Day.

AMY CHARLESTON

And I was raised by my uncle Headmaster Charleston, my name is Amy Charleston.

CLOVER

That explains the nose.

Billy Slapstick came out from behind the spies and surprised them by throwing mud pies in their faces.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Haha, I hope you see you faces when those pies hit your face.

SAM

That explains the green hair and the horn and the red nose.

Randy Masters raised Billy Slapstick up by the shirt and the spies wipe the mud off from their faces.

RANDY MASTERS

Yep like mother like son, my name is Randy Masters.

ALEX

Like the son of the 4 armed ring master?

RANDY MASTERS

You got that right, luckily my mom was there and she raised me to be a great ninja warrior, along with my grandfather.

SILVANA SAGA

When you are talking about extra arms in battle, you know he'll do just fine, hey there my name is Sivlana Saga daughter of the one robot hand rock and roll man Sebastian Saga.

CLOVER

That explains the stylish silver hair, but I am not sure about that Goth make up.

STEVE SCHOONER

Arh, I mean hey you are missing on someone, me Steve Schooner.

ALEX

Let me gust son of Captain Salty Schooner.

STEVE SCHOONER

Totally, how you know?

ALEX

We ran into him way back.

MIA KING

What about my dad Vince King, my name is Mia King the daughter of the host of the TV show F.I.G.H.T

SAM

That explains that sweet Australian accent.

Suddenly the spies are blown in the face with high winds. The Twister Twins came out from the cage.

TYLER TWISTER

Don't forget about us.

THOMAS TWISTER

The Twister Twins.

CLOVER

Let me guest the sons of the Walking Tornado?

THE TWISTER TWINS

(together)

Totally.

ALEX

Now that we know your names, why are you on this island?

AMY CHARELSTON

We had been kidnapped by this lady named Geraldine Husks.

RANDY MASTERS

You know about her?

THE SPIES

(together)

Totally.

SAM

She was once the founder and head of S.P.I.

CLOVER

And the same lady who turned me against W.O.O.H.P

ALEX

And another question for you what does she want with you kids?

STEVE SCHOONER

She wants to rebuild S.P.I from scratch with children of W.O.O.H.P baddies.

SILVANA SAGE

And we don't want to walk in the path of darkness again going into a path of loneliness and having acts of evil in our lives for ever.

CLOVER

Wow for a daughter of an evil former rock star you are totally dark.

SAM

Don't worry we will get you to a safe place and make sure that Geraldine won't hurt you ever again?

AMY CHARLESTON

Well you better get us off from their island stat before her cat finds us.

ALEX

Oh please her cat is small and so evil and cute.

KITTY DION

Not till we saw that cat earlier today.

Suddenly they hear footsteps on the ground heading closer towards the spies and the children.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Oh man here he comes.

RANDY MASTERS

If only I have my ninja gear we will disappear.

SAM

We don't need that when we have the Bubble Blaster Invisibility Shield, everyone get close to us.

The kids came close to the spies and Sam activates the Bubble Blaster Invisibility Shield. The giant white cat came and see that the holding cell was empty.

ALEX

(whisper)

Wow that is one big kitty.

SAM

(whisper)

Everyone stay close and be quiet, that means you too Billy.

The Spies and the kids move slowly away from Geraldine's cat while in the invisibly shield. Geraldine's cat started to sniff out the scent of the spies and the kids.

CLOVER

Slow and steady kids, not anything wild that means you boys.

TYLER TWISTER

Us as if.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

The only thing I have is a horn with me.

Suddenly a wimpy cushion fall out from Billy's pocket and Alex step on it causing a fart noise to come out from it.

CLOVER

The classic wimpy cushion funny but immature to others.

Suddenly the Bubble Blaster Invisibility Shield turned off reveling the spies and the kids are behind Geraldine's cat.

SAM

Not to forget that the Bubble Blaster is out of juice.

Geraldine's cat turn and see the spies.

RANDY MASTERS

This is why I hate giant animals.

MIA KING

And Geraldine is behind us.

They see Geraldine is behind them. Geraldine smile.

CUT TO

INT. GERALDINE ISLAND WATCH TOWER

At the watch tower the Spies and the kids are wrapped in rope.

GERALDINE HUSKS

So you know about my plan from the kids.

STEVE SCHOONER

You don't know the rest of her plan yet.

CLOVER

There is more to her plan.

GERALDINE HUSKS

Oh yes there is, I am planning to take over WOOHP by wiping out Jerry and the other agents.

SILVANA SAGE

With what a satellite cannon?

THE TWISTER TWINS

(together)

A giant hurricane.

STEWART DAY

A giant heat wave.

GERALDINE HUSK

All prefect suggestions but no.

Geraldine snap her fingers. Suddenly the entire island started to float up into the air. They all feel the movement of the entire island.

SAM

I see your island is going to be the weapon.

GERALDINE HUSK

Correct and once this same into WOOHP, I will rebuild it and rename it S.P.I. Ahahahahaha.

RANDY MASTERS

Great that means we are her agents now right.

CLOVER

Not really.

Suddenly a giant plant monster appear out from nowhere and came over to the spies and the kids.

MARIAMA

A giant plant monster, oh no.

SILVANA SAGE

I know baddies are totally running out of ideas of getting rid of spies.

SAM

Don't worry help is on the way.

FADE TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS PARK PLAYGROUND DAYTIME LATER

At the Beverly Hills park playground, Victor, Normy and Dave are swinging on the spies while Jerry reads a newspaper. Jerry pip over his newspaper and look around.

JERRY

(to the boys swinging on the swings)

See any good recruits yet?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nope, but try those girls in the sandbox.

Jerry got up from the bench and came over to the little girls playing in the sandbox.

JERRY

Excuse me girls but could I ask you some questions, if you have to choice from leaping out from a burning plane over the ocean during a thunder storm, preventing a doomsday devise from activating blind folded or fight off evil animals with nothing but your bare hands what would you do.

THE LITTLE GIRLS

(together)

MOMMY

The little girls came over to Jerry with their teasers out.

JERRY

Oh my.

Jerry gotten electrocuted by the teasers and beaten up by the mothers. Jerry was thrown to the ground and Victor, Normy and Dave leap off from the swings.

JERRY

I am amusing that was a wrong chose of handpicked future agents.

Suddenly his communicator ranged and took it out from his coat pocket.

JERRY

Oh my it's a text from Clover and she and the others are being held by Geraldine.

DAVE CRUST

That explains the S.O.S call and who is Geraldine?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

A baddy that the girls faced off against years ago.

JERRY

It gets even worse they are also being held captured along with children of WOOHP baddies.

NORMY

Sweet that means more recruits.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Jerry we need to save them.

JERRY

Right take the WOOHP mini sub that is equipped with missiles, a powerful drill and a mini fridge full of energy drinks to rescue them.

DAVE CRUST

Sweet my first mission.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

There is no time to lose let's get our spy on.

CUT TO

EXT. GERALDINE'S ISLAND JUNGLE

The Spies and the kids are being raised up by the plant monster and getting towards it's mouth. They all look nerves.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Hey wait could we talk about this, like I can ditch the clown stuff and join your S.P.I thing.

CLOVER

Not helping Billy.

GERALDINE HUSK

Oh please no one is coming to save you, besides you're doomed.

Suddenly the WOOHP Mini Sub break through the ground of Geraldine's island while it's floating into the air. Victor, Dave and Normy came out from the hatch with Normy and Dave feeling hyper.

NORMY

Hey cousin Clovy we are here to rescue you.

DAVE CRUST

I don't know why we drank the energy drinks but we are ready to kick some butt.

RANDY MASTERS

Are you supposed to be our rescue?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally

(to Geraldine Husk)

Oh and by the way Miss Husk's it's time for you to be taken down.

GERALDINE HUSK

Get them.

The plant monster charges right at Victor, Dave and Normy. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to push back the plant monster away from them causing it to be pulled out from the ground and straight into the jungle. Victor uses is plant powers to lower the spies and the others down to the ground safely. The Spies and the kids broke free from the vine.

SAM

Good thing you guys made it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally, are these the new recruits?

MARIAMA

New recruits what is he talking about?

CLOVER

We'll give you the 411 later.

Dave and Normy leap onto the watch tower and face Geraldine.

NORMY

It's time for a beating old lady.

GERALDINE HUSK

Watch your mouth young man.

DAVE CRUST

Don't care we are all hyper on sugar.

Normy and Dave both charge at Geraldine and she held them back away from her. She push them onto the ground causing 4 swords, a ray gun, hi tech gauntlets, and a electric guitar to fall off from the desk. Randy Masters picked all of the 4 swords up and twirl them.

RANDY MASTERS

Good thing I have these back in my arms.

SILVANA SAGE

Same with my guitar.

STEWART DAY

And my Aunt's ray gun.

MARIAMA

And my mom's gravity gauntlets.

STEVE SCHOONER

And my pirate sword and laser pistol.

Mariama put on the gauntlets and fire anti-gravity beams from both of them lifting Geraldine into the air. Stewart Day fires his Heat Wave Ray gun right at Geraldine hitting her making her skin burn. Silvana strum on her electric guitar causing sound waves to hit Geraldine sending her flying into the jungle.

Geraldine's cat faces them. Randy Masters go into his fighting stances while holding onto his 4 ninja swords and uses them to cut up off the fur off from Geraldine's cat. Steve Schooner fires his laser pistol at Geraldine's cat sending him flying off from the watch tower and into the jungle.

SAM

That's good and now it's time to get off from this island.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And I'll make sure that this island won't raise again anytime soon.

The Spies, Dave, Normy and the other kids head towards the WOOHP Sub. Suddenly a plant monster came and crush the sub in half.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to push against the ground causing the entire island to start sinking into the ocean.

MIA KING

Great the entire island is starting to sink.

ALEX

We got to find away off from the island soon before we will start swimming with the fishes.

AMY CHARLESTON

I'm on it.

Amy started to call for some dolphins through the hole of the island.

AMY CHARLESTON

Quick leap through the hole to get off from the island.

KITTY DION

Please hold onto me, I'm afraid of water.

ALEX

Just like all over cats.

The Spies. Victor, Dave, Normy and the kids leap through the hole of the island and splash into the water.

CUT TO

EXT. INDIAN OCEAN DAYTIME

They splash into the Indian Ocean. Geraldine's island started to sink all the way into the ocean. Suddenly the Spies, and the others came out from the ocean riding on dolphins.

CLOVER

Cool move Amy.

ALEX

Who know that your Dolphin call will be helpful in this situation?

AMY CHARLESTON

Oh please stop it, it was my uncle who had experimented on me earlier before I meet you guys.

Suddenly the WOOHP helicopter came hovering over the ocean. The Spies and the others wave to the helicopter.

FADE TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP LATER

In Jerry's office the Spies are sitting on the couch while Victor, Dave and Normy are sitting on the ground with the other children standing around the couch.

JERRY

I got to say girls for all my years here at WOOHP I didn't know that you save children of WOOHP baddies from another baddy.

CLOVER

Oh it's was nothing.

SAM

And with these kids saved I'm starting to think they'll have a prefect future ahead of them.

ALEX

And now raise your hands if you want to join the program with us?

The kids started to raise their hands into the air.

RANDY MASTERS

I'm in.

STEWART DAY

Me too.

MIA KING

So am I.

STEVE SCHOONER

I'm in.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

You got that right.

THE TWISTER TWINS

Us too.

AMY CHARLESTON

Me too.

KITTY DION

Meow too.

SILVANA SAGE

Fine by me.

MARIAMA

I want to join too.

JERRY

It's settled then you'll all start your training in the WOOHP Children's program next week and now who wants to see their parents again.

BILLY, KITTY, THE TWISTER TWINS and STEWART

(together)

Me, me I do, I do.

JERRY

Alright then fallow me.

Jerry led the kids to see their parents out of the office.

SAM

(to Randy)

Do you want to see your father?

RANDY MASTERS

As if, I never see eye to eye to my father.

AMY CHARLESTON

That makes 2 of us.

MIA KING

No 3 of us.

SILVANA SAGE

No 4 of us.

MARIAMA

And 5 of us, but I want to see my aunt again.

ALEX

Alright we can take you to your aunt.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

With new recruits like you guys nothing could ever happen.

CUT TO

EXT. ABANDON ISLAND EVENING LATER

Geraldine and her cat washed up on an island. Geraldine stand up from the ground and took out a remote from her pocket.

She press the button on it causing a pod to pop out from the sand. The pod opened and came out was PATRICK HUSKS 16 years old handsome, polite, intelligent, clever has a British accent has green eyes and brown hair.

GERALDINE HUSKS

Hello my son, mommy needs something for you to do.

PATRICK HUSKS

What do you want mother.

THE END


End file.
